An ablation catheter used with the operation concerning the heart serves to ablate tissue from the interior wall of the heart with the purpose of ablating (isolating) atrioventricular channels on the interior wall of the heart. The aim here is to remedy a medical condition relating to the functionality of the heart. This includes cardiac arrhythmias. One problem with different arrhythmias, for example with the AV Nodal Reentry Tachycardia, is that the abnormal area of the heart must be located, i.e. the best area for an ablation must be determined.